


Обмен теплом

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: В Японии холодно.





	Обмен теплом

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

После итальянского солнца в Японии некомфортно. Конечно, Дино бывал и в местах похолоднее (куда его только ни забрасывала нелёгкая), но он всё равно считает, что в Намимори не жарко. Поэтому поверх майки часто надета любимая куртка — самый удобный вариант. После тренировки с Кёей, наблюдая за ним краем глаза, Дино сбрасывает куртку и упивается ласковыми касаниями прохладного ветра. Кёя не снимает пиджак даже после напряжённых драк и недовольно морщится — непонятно, то ли от разочарования, что и сегодня не удалось забить Дино до смерти, то ли от болезненного ощущения в тех местах, куда пришёлся удар кнутом, то ли от неприятной прохлады. Впрочем, думает Дино, скорее всего — первое. Он солнечно улыбается и обещает прийти завтра, чтобы позволить Кёе взять реванш. Тот в ответ лишь негромко фыркает — и так прекрасно зная, что завтра в это же время на крыше его будут ждать,- и уходит в сторону комнаты дисциплинарного комитета, не обращая внимания на настойчивые предложения помочь с обработкой ссадин и синяков. Дино вздыхает и запускает руку в разлохмаченные волосы: Кёя — кошмарно сложный ребёнок.

В Японии холодно. Особенно, если каждый день менять местоположение: горы, бамбуковые рощи, леса, берега рек. После тренировок Дино плотнее запахивает куртку, чтобы не продуло — не хотелось бы заболеть. Кёя его поведение никак не комментирует, но вечером придвигается поближе к ярко горящему костру, внимательно всматриваясь в пламя. Дино готов поклясться, что Кёя и сам горит: горит азартом, желанием битвы и чем-то ещё, плохо понятным, но отражающимся в глубине глаз и в изредка приподнятом уголке губ. Дино думает, что Кёя должен быть невероятно горячим, прикоснёшься — и тут же лишишься пальцев. Поэтому он сдерживает себя и не прикасается.

Дино понимает, что совершает огромную ошибку, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Ночью в горах слишком холодно. Даже в тесной палатке. Он, стараясь не шуметь, придвигается к Кёе и приобнимает его со спины, надеясь согреться — мысли о его тепле по-прежнему навязчиво жужжат в голове. И резко выдыхает от удивления: Кёя холодный, куда холоднее его самого. Кёя морщится и что-то неразборчиво бормочет сквозь потревоженный сон. Дино прижимает его к себе, стремясь передать своё тепло, пусть этого тепла и немного. Постепенно морщинки на лице Кёи разглаживаются, а сам он становится не таким холодным. Дино мирно улыбается и постепенно погружается в сон, чувствуя, как его успокаивает размеренное сердцебиение и дыхание Кёи.

Дино просыпается раньше и решает осмотреть окрестности. Кёя, потерявший источник тепла, недовольно хмурится и начинает немного ёрзать. Дино качает головой и накрывает его своей курткой. Она тёплая, должна помочь. Кёя затихает, и Дино со спокойной душой выходит из палатки. Почему-то он уверен, что утренняя прохлада ему ничего не сделает, день будет замечательным, да и вообще жизнь прекрасна. И даже Кёя этим утром кажется ему просто ребёнком, а не сущим кошмаром во плоти.

Дино улыбается, напевая что-то себе под нос и сооружая нехитрый завтрак. Почему-то он уверен, что Кёя сейчас кутается в его куртку, вдыхает запах моря и незнакомого итальянского солнца, дремлет и наверняка видит во сне тёплое, любимое, летнее небо над Намимори. После Кёя, конечно, закинет куртку в самый дальний угол палатки и сделает вид, будто ничего не было. Но зато сейчас ему тепло, и эта мысль сама по себе греет Дино.

***

В очередной раз приехав в Намимори, Дино страдальчески вздыхает: всё-таки Кёя — ужасно тяжёлый ребёнок. Который умудрился заснуть на крыше в такую холодину. Дино снимает с себя куртку и привычно укутывает в неё Кёю. Тот чуть приоткрывает глаза и благодарно кивает. Дино тихо смеётся и прижимает его к себе. После жары Милана Намимори кажется прохладным, но именно здесь живёт Кёя, с которым тепло, даже когда ты сам замёрз.


End file.
